


Fic Request - "Do it.  I dare you." with Tex

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [23]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Church hesitates and Tex sneers.





	

“Do it, I dare you.” Tex leaned forward until her eyes were inches away from Church’s. He made no response, his arrogant sneer marred only by the way his eyes flicked downward. “You scared?” The words came out as a whisper, and Church sputtered furiously.

“Of course I’m not fucking scared!”

“Then do it.” Tex smiled as Church finally raised his hand…

…and threw the dice.

“Ha!” Tex leaned back in her chair in satisfaction. “Hotel on Boardwalk. Pay up you whiny little bitch.”


End file.
